


Asylum

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Which one is the right side of a door depends on a number of factors.





	Asylum

The first time he escaped his cell, they clamped down all exits from Arkham and put armed squads on every door, window and corner, waiting for him to try to break out.

Instead, he hacked the asylum's systems and locked everything from the inside.

It took the SWAT team three hours to break into the main building.

* * *

Nowadays he is the only inmate in Arkham. He takes his maddeningly hard self-imposed daily exercises next to a field of white crosses no church accepted into their holy grounds.

He seems to enjoy the view.


End file.
